Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=7 | data_ABC=25 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Locke | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Carlton Cuse Damon Lindelof | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Malcolm David Kelley - Walt Lloyd Lance Reddick - Matthew Abaddon Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar | costar=William Blanchette - Aaron J.J. Bradley - Kid Ammar Daraiseh - Hajer Concepcion Saucedo - Sister Consuela Stephen Scibetta - Construction foreman Grisel Toledo - Susie | uncredited=John Terry - Christian Shephard }} è il settimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantesimo dell’intera serie. La missione fatale compiuta da Locke fuori dall'Isola e la vita di Jeremy Bentham viene scoperta. Trama Flashback Tunisia After turning the frozen wheel, Locke is transported to Tunisia in late 2007 or early 2008. A surveillance camera watches him lying in the desert. He repeatedly calls for help towards the camera to no avail. At nightfall, he is recovered by a pickup truck that brings him to a field hospital. At the hospital he is given pills and treated by a doctor who sets his leg, after which Locke passes out from the pain. All the while Matthew Abaddon can be seen watching from across the room. When Locke wakes up, Charles Widmore is sitting by his hospital bed. Widmore tells Locke that he first met him on the island when he was 17. Intrigued by the fact that Locke looks no different now then when they originally met, he asks Locke how long it has been since he met Widmore. Lock replies that it has only been four days, yet it has been over 50 years for Widmore. Widmore explains that he was the leader of the Others before being exiled by Ben, hence why Locke should trust Widmore. presents to Locke his ally: Matthew Abaddon.]] Widmore assumes that Locke was exiled by Ben as well, but Locke corrects him, saying that he left to bring his friends back to the Island. A little later they sit outside the hospital and Widmore tells Locke that he will help him find the Oceanic Six and gives him dossiers on their locations, he has been keeping an extensive eye on them, he also offers John Abaddon as a driver. Widmore gives Locke a large amount of money, a mobile phone with which Widmore can be contacted by dialling 23 and finally a Canadian passport with the identity 'Jeremy Bentham'. Widmore explains that he was a 19th century philosopher, which was in keeping with the name John Locke. Locke is skeptical but accepts the help, and he is driven by Abbadon to the airport with their first stop being Santa Domingo. Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic listens to Locke.]] Sayid is seen helping to construct a school as part of a charity called "Build Our World", Locke speaks with him but Sayid refuses to return. He explains that Ben had manipulated him for two years into "protecting" the rest of the Oceanic Six, and it was only by leaving the Island that he got to finally marry Nadia, with whom he spent nine months, before her murder. Sayid asks Locke if the only reason he wants to return to the Island is that he has nowhere else to go. Before leaving, Locke tells Sayid that he can be contacted under the name Jeremy Bentham, staying at the Westerfield Hotel in Los Angeles. The two part on good terms. New York, NY greets Locke after three years of separation.]] Locke and Abbadon stop opposite a school, Locke asks Abbadon to locate Helen for him. A group of students leaves the school, one of them Walt. Locke asks why Walt isn't surprised to see him, he explains that he'd been having dreams of Locke in a suit on the island, surrounded by people who wanted to hurt him. Walt also asks about his father, who he suspects of returning to the island after dropping out of contact for three years. Locke says that the last he had heard of Michael, he was on the freighter. After Walt leaves, Abbdon asks why John had decided to not bring Walt back, he answers that Walt had been through enough, and that he only needs to convince one of the Oceanic Six to return, who the others would follow. As the pair return to the car, Ben is revealed to have been watching them from the street. Santa Rosa, CA visits a paranoid Hurley.]] When John first meets Hurley, Hurley is drawing a picture of an Egyptian sphinx. Hurley asks Locke why he is in a wheelchair, to which Locke replies that he fell down a hole. Hurley asks him if this is how he died, assuming Locke is dead as he has been having regular conversations with dead people. However, Hurley asks a nurse if he is talking to a man in a wheelchair, and she confirms it, letting Hurley believe Locke is alive. He asks him how he got off the Island, and Locke attempts to persuade Hurley to return to the Island. The attempt fails when Hurley sees Matthew Abaddon and panics, refusing to have any more to do with either of them. Los Angeles, CA refuses to return to the Island.]] Locke is at Kate's house, who refuses to return in spite of the consequences to those still on the island. Kate tells Locke that she believes the only reason he wanted to stay on the island was because he didn't love anybody. He disagrees, and talks about his relationship with Helen which, didn't work out because he was "angry and obsessed". Locke leaves the house asking Abbadon about Helen, he states that he hasn't found her, angrily Locke questions him about this when he could find his other, more distant friends with such ease. Santa Monica, CA Abaddon is left on the street.]] Locke and Abbadon are in a graveyard, before a stone memorializing Helen. Abbadon states that she died of a brain aneurysm. John laments that Helen loved him and if he had stayed, they would have been together. Abbadon states that it wouldn't change anything, she'd still be dead but Locke seems unconvinced. Abbadon reasons that Helen is where she is supposed to be and that Locke is destined to end up on the island. Locke questions whether he believes that everything is predetermined and that he doesn't have a choice; Abbadon asks whether Richard Alperts prediction that Locke must die is predetermined or whether its a choice. As Abbadon is loading John's wheelchair into the car's trunk, he is shot four times by an unseen assailant. Locke climbs hurridly into the driver's seat and escapes. Swerving dangerously down the freeway, eventually crashing into two oncoming cars at a junction. refuses to believe Locke.]] He wakes up in a hospital bed, with a dishevelled Jack sat next to him. Jack tells Locke that he was in a car accident and was brought to his hospital, but fails to see the event as anything more than a coincidence to Locke's dismay. Jack refuses to accept that its their destiny to return and asks Locke to seriously question whether not he is as truly "special" as he believes. Jack goes to leave but Locke stops him, telling him that his father says "Hi", having ruled Christian out as Sayid or Hurley's father. Jack states that Christian died three years ago in Australia. Locke implores Jack to come back with him, as he is the only one the others will follow. Jack tells Locke to leave him and the other survivors alone and than none of them were ever "important". begs Locke to abort his suicide attempt.]] Later in his room at the Westerfield Hotel, Locke writes his suicide note, addressed to Jack, and places the envelope in his pocket. He takes a length of extension cord, ties a noose, and is about to hang himself when there is a knock at the door. He ignores it, but after a few knocks and yells, Ben forces open the door and enters the room. Ben begs him to stop, saying that he only wants to help John. Ben admits to shooting Matthew Abaddon, whom Ben considered to be very dangerous as an employee of Widmore, and whom was going to kill Locke if Ben hadn't gotten there first. Widmore, Ben claims, was using John to get back to the Island and is the reason that Ben moved it in the first place. Ben then unties the extension cord, telling Locke that he is important. Ben offers his help to a distraught Locke, who is convinced he is incapable of being a leader. Ben tells Locke that Jack booked a return ticket from LA to Sydney, which proves Jack's change of attitude. dies at the hands of Ben.]] As he helps Locke down, Ben tells Locke he has too much work to do to die and suggests contacting Sun. Locke says he promised Jin he wouldn't contact her, and shows Ben the wedding ring Jin gave him. Ben was surprised that Jin was alive. Locke states that he knows what he must do next - he must contact a woman who lives in Los Angeles named Eloise Hawking. At the mention of her name, Ben is visibly startled. Locke asks if Ben knows the woman, and Ben quietly confirms their acquaintance. Suddenly, Ben strangles Locke with the discarded cord, eventually killing him. He later hangs Locke in a staged suicide and cleans the hotel room of his own fingerprints. As he leaves, he sees Jin's ring and takes it with him. Ben appears unaware of the suicide note in Locke's pocket. Sull'Isola (2008) gathers around John Locke.]] Caesar is going through an office in the Hydra Station. He finds some papers that seemed to belong to Daniel Faraday, consisting of a page of his journal and his map to the Tempest station. The map has been modified to include hieroglyphs. He also finds several of Rousseau's maps and papers as well as a hidden shotgun, which he puts into a sack. Ilana then comes in and asks him if he's found anything, and he says no. When she presses him, he takes a flashlight out of the sack and tosses it to her, not mentioning the gun. She tells him that there is a man on the beach in a suit who was not on the plane. When they reach the beach, we see that the man, covered with a blanket, is John Locke. Christian Shephard's shoes lie on the sand nearby. greets Locke the morning after his return.]] The next day, Ilana walks up to Locke and offers him a mango. Locke takes a bite and says that it is the best mango he has ever had. Locke points to two outrigger canoes by the shore and asks if they belong to her. Ilana says that the canoes were already there, and that there had been a third one, but the pilot and "a woman" left in one of them during the night. Ilana then asks why Locke is dressed up so nice, and Locke surmises that he was to be buried in that suit. Locke says that he doesn't remember being on the plane, but he does remember dying, to which Ilana looks at him strangely. Locke visits Caesar in the office in The Hydra. He explains briefly about the DHARMA Initiative, whose logo appears on the document Caesar is reading. Caesar questions Locke's knowledge of this, and Locke replies that he has been on the Island before, for over 100 days. Caesar, confused but curious, asks Locke if he can explain what he witnessed on the plane, describing how he was sitting next to a man who disappeared during the flash of light, and that other survivors of the crash also reported seeing passengers disappear. recognizes Ben as the man who killed him.]]Realizing from his description that Caesar is talking about Hurley, Locke responds that he now has a better idea of how he came to be on the Island. Locke asks whether everyone apart from the people who disappeared are accounted for. Caesar says that they are, other than those who were injured in the crash. He leads Locke to a makeshift infirmary where the injured passengers are resting. Locke moves between them, closely looking at each person. He seems disappointed, until he comes to the last of the injured, who is revealed to be Ben and who Locke identifies as "the man who killed me." Curiosità Generale Note di produzione *Sawyer, Jin, Sun, Juliet, Daniel e Miles non appaiono in questo episodio. Errori Tematiche ricorrenti * C'è un inquadratura degli occhi chiusi di Locke, prima di svegliarsi nel deserto della Tunisia. * Ben uccide Abaddon e Locke. * Si scopre che Helen è morta. * Walt dice che ha avuto dei sogni su Locke. * Abbadon dice che lui era un infermiere quando Locke si trovava in ospedale anni fa. * Locke è coinvolto in un incidente d'auto. * Charles dice che se Locke ha bisogno di contattarlo, deve digitare 23 sul telefononino che gli ha dato. * La data sulla copertina della rivista LIFE è del 19/4/1954. * Caesar inganna Ilana sull'arma che ha trovato, dicendole che era solo una torcia. * The Tunisian license plate shown contains "342" and "6346". * Helen's tombstone puts her date of death on April (4) 8, 2006. * Locke tells Widmore it has been 4 days since Locke met 17-year-old Widmore on the island. * Hurley chiama Abbadon diabolico. * Abbadon tells Locke that no matter what he did or will do, he will go back to the island. * Dopo il suo incidente, Locke si sveglia allo stesso ospedale dove lavore Jack. * Ben kills Locke after convincing him not to commit suicide, then stages it to look like a suicide. Analisi della Storia * Ben spara e uccide a Matthew Abaddon. * Ben strangola Locke fino a farlo morire. * Jack sgrida Locke per le sue "delusioni" di come è "speciale." * Kate chiede a Locke se lui è stato mai innamorato, e lui le recconta della relazione con Helen. * Widmore spiega che Ben l'aveva esiliato dall'isola. Riferimenti culturali Tecniche di narrazione Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Locke vuole rivedere Helen, quando scopre che è morta. * Ben menziona che Jack ha prenotato un viaggio in aereo da Los Angeles a Sydney. * Widmore menziona di aver incontrato Locke quando aveva 17 anni. * Locke si ritrova coricato nel bel mezzo del deserto in Tunisia. * Abaddon domanda a Locke se si ricorda che lui gli aveva consigliato un Walkabout. Domande senza risposta * Perché Ben uccide Locke? * Come fece Ben a esiliare Widmore dall'Isola? * Se Widmore era sull'isola per 30 anni, dov'era Penny? * Perché Locke/Bentham non ha chiesto a Walt di ritornare con lui?